iSpencer
by Skins USA Fan
Summary: Sam catches Spencer watching something...R rated. ::Rated For Lemon::


**AN: I was in a Spam mood and dirty minded ;) Enjoy.  
**  
SAM'S POV:  
I walked into Carly and Spencer's apartment, Spencer was watching some  
movie that was R rated.  
A sex scene was on and I smirked.  
"Wow Spencer, I didn't know you were THIS lonely."  
He quickly turned off the TV and looked at me, "H-Hey Sam..."  
I sat down next to Spencer on the couch, still smirking.  
"Is Carls home?" Changing the subject since Spencer was now whiter  
then my mom on Christmas.  
He shook his head, "She and Freddie are working on a project at his  
house."  
We weren't assigned any projects lately, so I figured they were making  
out.  
Normally I would be jealous, cause I was in love with Freddie and had  
a crush on Carly, but I was feeling attracted to Spencer.  
"Oh...So, are you a virgin?" The question came out of my mouth before  
I could think about it.  
He leaned close, "Why don't you find out?"  
I kissed him, I didn't care that it was illegal or that he was my  
bestfriends brother, I just wanted him.  
He kissed back and slid his tongue into my throat.  
Damn, he was the best person I ever kissed.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his  
neck, he lifted me up and carried me to his room.  
I was sucking on his tongue, but he pulled away as he layed me on his  
bed.  
He stared at me, smirking, "You sure you wanna do this?"  
I nodded quickly, "Hell yeah."  
He ran over to his door and closed it and locked it.  
"Don't worry, I made my room sound proof because Carly got annoyed."  
He took off his shirt, he obviously had stared working out, cause he  
had a six pack.  
I leaned closer to him and ran my fingers over his six pack.  
He layed down on top of me and started sucking my neck.  
"Damn Spencer" I mummured softly.  
I pulled my shirt off and tossed it on the floor.  
"I never knew you were this hot." Spencer started kissing around my  
chest, I moaned.  
I felt Spencer unbuttoning his jeans, while he was still sucking on my  
chest.  
Suddenly my thoughts went back to Freddie, and how we lost our  
virginty to each other just to get it over with, the way he smelled,  
the way he felt, the way our bodies fit together pefectly.  
Hopefully when he found out about me and Spencer he would get jealous  
and ask me out.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized both of us were  
already naked.  
Spencer's face was close to my opening.  
"Lick Me." I said blankly.  
He smirked, then stuck his tongue in, moving it up and down, and as  
deep as it could go.  
I moaned loudly, closing my eyes and grabbing Spencer's headboard  
tightly.  
Spencer pulled his tongue out and rolled over to the other side of the  
bed.  
"Your turn to pleasure me."  
I slid down the bed and got close to Spencer's manhood.  
It had to be at least eight inches long.  
I put my mouth around the tip and bit into it softly.  
Then I started moving up, putting more into my mouth slowly until I  
couldn't fit anymore in.  
I started sucking hard, enjoying the taste of it.  
Spencer moaned, but I could tell he wasn't enjoying it.  
I swallowed and choked a few times, and now I could tell Spencer  
wanted more, but I pulled away and grabbed a condom off his nightstand  
and tossed it at him.  
"Now." He nodded and put the condom on carefully.  
I got on top of him then rolled us over.  
"You ready?" I nodded and gripped onto the headboard.  
Spencer moved in slowly, I felt my walls tightening.  
He started going faster and deeper, I moaned, almost cracking the  
headboard from squeezing so tight.  
After about half a hour of screaming, sweating, moaning, and breaking,  
Spencer stopped, out of breath.  
"You okay kiddo?" I smirked, getting off the bed, starting to put my  
clothes on, "Actually, I'm amazing."  
He stared at me, confused, "Where you going?"  
"Home, see you later Spencer." I finished putting on my shirt and  
walked out.  
Spencer was pretty good, maybe I'll just forget about Freddie, besides  
he has Carly.  
As I walked out of the apartment, I bumped into Carly, who was  
panting, had her shirt on backwards, and her hair messed up.  
"You know, I was his first for that too, by the way, you're brother is  
amazing in bed, you should practice with him."  
I smirked and walked down the stairs before Carly could respond.  
Mamma definately had a fun day.


End file.
